Main Page
最近更改 新闻动�? L A T E S T ~ N E W S Peace Elements from 31 Dec 2004 - 5 Jan 2005 * In accordance with the Sufi maxim: 'Seek Knowledge as far as China' -ts- begins translation into Chinese * Click Events to find out what is happening * Pick up a Freeflow gift of Peace �?�助本站 * COMING SOON Pre Retreat activities Peace Candle Vigil * Peace spam - a better class of spam - send a peace info email to your group telling about the Peace Wiki Retreat - still in preparation ... Events every day of the retreat (in preparation) : * Themed CurlChat * Nasrudin jokes * Blogging, wikis and communication skills * Dreams - the intensity and power of dreams will be increased during the retreat * Peace Even Angelism * Swimming with the Astral Dolphins * Reiki empowerments - are you a Master or beyond - add empowerments here Welcome One and All OK I AM HERE - What do I do? 帮助 # Add comments ~ also suggestions and advice 用户贡献 # Add poetry ~ many thanks for the poems # Add teachings ~ genuine wisdom coming soon 用户贡献 # Tell your story ~ tell us about your Peace # Become a Peace contact ~ how are you willing to pass on the Peace? # Peace Practices What makes you at peace? # Prayer request page Coming soon . . . Need help - we have some of the most powerful puja practitioners and healers available . . . # Add photos More photos and images being created . . . # Add recipes for peace - coming soon the famous 'Stone Soup' recipe and explaining the importance of water # Peace links Wikis, Blogs and web site links - add your favourite piece of PEACE # A preparatory pre-retreat release of ALMS 1.1 SE is available # Peaceful postcard sending from Gill Eardley # Preparatory Reading List - Instructions on book burning also provided # Join Curlchat # Upload pics # The "how to" and links for setting up CurlChat and/or Yahoo Chats. # Uploaded photos # Chistiya Dervishes for Peace links Need a way out? Try the Christmas escape pod How to edit pages 编辑 BE BOLD - press edit and just type in text and save - someone will clean it up also we can roll back - so whatever you do is OK ;-) Consider this to be a communal Sandbox ... play. of any lumps you find in the sand ... Desi's kitties get in here at night! all rights reserved - all wrongs reversed # Tech Tips -- Need help? Click here See the help page at We have added a few other HTML examples to the page and will continue to add more as we find what works. good news poets! The ole command will give you a line break therby enabling you to single space your poetry instead of being forced to endure double spacing or putting a space at the beginning which results in those blue boxes surrounding your work. in addition ... the indent <" : "> can be doubled or even tripled up to give you all the indenting you want. We have added a few other HTML examples to the page and will continue to add more. -ts- Four tilde ~ marks (next to Enter/Return) and you can sign your name (must be logged in - when you log in once, ask the page to remember . . .) ---- and finally . . . now don't forget . . . click here to get your free poem composed for new arrivals